1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turn signal indicator lamp assembly for a motorcycle, and particularly to a motorcycle turn signal indicator lamp assembly in which a turn signal power cord, connected to a turn signal lamp, can be housed in a stay member, which is a support member for the turn signal lamp.
2. Background Art
There is conventionally known a lighting device, such as a turn signal indicator lamp assembly or a cornering light, for a motorcycle. Such a lighting device is normally attached to steering handlebars or front forks of a vehicle body front end.
Examples of known motorcycle turn signal assemblies are given below.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. Sho 62-46626    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-89381
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a cornering light for a motorcycle, in which a lighting device is attached to a member that extends from a ring-shaped member fixed to a front fork.
Patent Document 2 discloses a turn signal indicator lamp assembly for a motorcycle, where the assembly is supported by a pair of holder members via an indicator-supporting base part. In the lamp assembly of Patent Document 2, the holder members are two evenly-divided members making up a ring-shaped holder that fits around an outer circumference of a front fork.
These types of known lighting devices each require a power supply cord (electric cord) for supplying electricity to the lighting device. In the turn signal indicator disclosed in Patent Document 2, one of the paired holder members is provided with a groove capable of housing a turn signal power cord, and the turn signal power cord extended from the turn signal indicator through the turn signal indicator supporting base part is extended through the groove. In this turn signal indicator capable of housing the turn signal power cord in the holder, a portion where the turn signal power cord is exposed to the outside is decreased to achieve a good appearance.
In the turn signal indicator disclosed in Patent Document 2, the holder is divided into the two members to house the turn signal power cord in the holder. This increases the number of components as well as the number of assembling steps. Moreover, the ring-shaped holder that fits the shape of the front fork rotates easily around the front fork. Accordingly, in order to prevent the ring-shaped holder from rotating, an additional member may be needed, or the structure may get more complicated.
Although the known motorcycle turn signal lamp assemblies are useful for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved motorcycle turn signal lamp assembly. In particular, there is a need for an improved motorcycle turn signal lamp assembly having its component parts configured and arranged to present a clean and uncluttered appearance.